


Love Hurts (So Good)

by Golden_Au



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Masochist Geno, Overstimulation, Sadistic Reaper (?), Wound Play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au
Summary: When you previously spent all of your time dying over and over and over again, you tend to get use to the concept of pain. Just because the sensation eventually became bearable; however, didn't mean it felt good.He wasn't a damn masochist!...right?





	Love Hurts (So Good)

When you previously spent all of your time dying over and over and over again, you tend to get use to the concept of pain. There was always that initial shock that sent a jolt deep into his SOUL at the first sting of a slash, but the pain of the cut seemed to register less and less with every death he experienced. 

It wasn’t that it didn’t hurt, because it did, it was just that he learned how to deal with it the hundredth or so time he found himself on the pointy end of a knife. It wasn’t like he had to put up with it for long, anyways.

Most monsters dusted the moment the kid’s knife dragged their bodies apart. Papyrus was always able to last until he shared his belief in the human; whereas he himself only had to hold out long enough to make it out of the human’s sight (he knew it annoyed them, all that work to catch him but no reward in getting to watch him wither away). Get slashed, say his lines, and dust behind a pillar so the demon couldn’t see.

It all took less than a minute.

So...yeah, he didn’t really have to deal with the gash all that long.

Until he went and got himself stuck in the Save Screen, that is. 

Things were different here. Stuck somewhere between life and death, his dusting wasn’t coming anytime soon. Which meant that the huge cut that was carved deep into his bones wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon either. 

He was a monster of routine and, having not really thought his plan would work, expected to eventually wake up back in bed a few days before the human’s fall where he would proceed to start everything over again. It was what he was use to, no matter how desperate he was to change that. He knew that the usage of DT could yield unexpected, if not fatal, results, but ending up in the void he now called home wasn’t something he ever thought to consider, nor was having to deal with a permanent wound.

The slash and it’s damage to his body was here to stay, only he had to learn to live with it rather than just deal with it until the reset placed his body back into its normal, healthy state. 

Hadn’t that been fun.

Until he became accustomed to the wound and use to it being a constant, bleeding presence, he got to experience the joy that was radiating pain. Because it wasn’t enough for the thing to be huge and deep but it also had to send out waves of pain that made him shiver and ache. Not that the rest of him was in great shape either.

Bone wasn’t exactly soft. It took a good deal of force, especially from a child, to cut through the material. That, paired with the kid’s intent (hurt him...kill him...m a k e...h i m...s u f f e r), had sent little fissures throughout his body, entire portions of his ribs actually having chipped away in little, morbid chunks. 

All in all, he wasn’t winning any beauty pageants anytime soon. And that was without taking his hidden socket into consideration. 

Eventually; however, he relearned to deal with the pain and, after a while, even grew kind of numb to it. His chest still hurt, his bones still hurt, and his melted eye definitely still hurt, but, well, it became his new norm. Part of his routine where everything he did he did while in pain. 

“You’ve been quiet for quite some time, Gen.”

It was just a sensation that always lingered in the background. 

“Gen?”

It didn’t feel nice.

“Geno?”

But he was use to it, so it didn’t exactly feel bad anymore, either. 

Before he could contemplate the matter much further however, he was pulled from his thoughts by a touch to his cheek. Flinching in surprise, his single eye light darted up from where he had been staring blankly at the floor to meet the hollow gaze of Death himself.

“Geno,” the other, taller skeleton purred, thumb gently tracing the bone under the monster’s only visible socket “pay attention to me.”

Flushing when the god began leaning in, Geno swatted the hand on his face away with one of his own while the other came up to rest on the set of teeth aiming for his grin, pushing the skull back. “I am paying attention to you, you big baby.” he grumbled. “Stars, you’re so ne-eeEEDY!”

Voice hiking up a pitch near the end of his sentence, the half dead skeleton ripped his hand away from the other’s face. Smeared from the center of his palm to the tips of his phalanges was a lightly tinted, translucent smear. Did this asshole really just lick him?

“I change my mind,” his voice was disbelieving, if not a little disgusted. “you’re not a baby. You’re a child.”

Reaper chuckled, not even slightly insulted. Being called a child was pretty weak when it came to the Geno scale of insults. “Now you’re paying attention to me, though. You kind of went off somewhere in that pretty little head of yours.”

Wiping his hand off on his shorts, Geno shrugged. “Got lost in thought.”

“About?”

That...was a risky question to answer.

Thinking about his wounds and body’s overall condition wasn’t necessarily abnormal. Being use to them didn’t mean he didn’t have to consider how they would affect him in certain situations. Originally, he didn’t have to worry about it. It wasn’t like he was going to bump into a sharp corner of all the nothing that surrounded him if he got lost in thought. Meeting Reaper; however, had changed that.

Despite his poor first impression, Geno had somehow left enough of an impact on the god sent for his soul to not only make him decide to not reap him, but to eventually return.

At first it was to annoy him. Pop in, dodge a few attacks, and enjoy the frustrated expressions the small bundle of rage made before returning to work. Eventually, Geno began ignoring the reaper. Admittedly this threw him off at first, but, after a while, he simply began talking at the smaller being, watching out for the little twitches of annoyance. When Geno started responding though, first with small noises, then with words, well, it became less about being annoying and getting annoyed, and more about enjoying the company.

Reaper’s work was technically never ending, though, and, god or not, it did often take its toll. The first time he had fallen asleep across from Geno, said skeleton had been irritated, not wanting to admit that he was disappointed in having their conversation halted. That irritation grew when the other eventually awoke, yawning and complaining about sleeping on the ground.

“There isn’t exactly anything around here but the floor to sleep on, in case you haven’t noticed.” Geno had spat, upset. Reaper got to leave, after all. What was a hour or two on the ground when he had not just a bed, but an entire house and world to return to. Geno was the one stuck with a whole lot of nothing.

In response, Reaper merely hummed, the sound thoughtful before he eventually took his leave.

Next time he returned, he brought a sofa with him.

The time after that, a few dozen blankets and a single, fluffy pillow.

After that, well, after that he never really stopped bringing things. Little things like spare slippers or books made their way into the void alongside not so little things like the washing machine that somehow worked despite not being plugged in. Geno still wasn’t quite sure where Reaper even got that. At one point he had protested that bringing all this stuff was unnecessary, but the god had simply shrugged and kept it up until the save screen, though filled with seemly infinite darkness, seemed to have a little portion of it acting as a home without walls.

With all these things suddenly in his space though, Geno did have to be at least somewhat aware of himself to make sure he didn’t end up with anything poking into his wound. His need for a self awareness of his body’s state only grew when his relationship with the god evolved. Because he actually liked the insufferable skeleton. Liked him enough to want to call him his boyfriend and, even worst, want to do couple things like cuddle and kiss.

Which he had. 

Many, many times.

And it...it was nice. For others the idea of kissing without lips probably seemed silly, if not pointless, but skeleton monsters made due with what they had and it was...really pleasant, actually. 

But as the type of kissing transitioned from something sweet to something sensual Geno found himself stuck with a realization he didn’t quite know how to deal with.

He wanted more.

Reaper was typically pretty shameless. Before they had even gotten together, the jerk had been pretty handsy once realizing his touch couldn’t affect the shorter skeleton. Being a thing just made it worst, but Geno still found himself unprepared for just how pleasant those hands could feel when they began to wander in the middle of their make out sessions. Just the memory of fingers teasing down his back through his clothing made him want to squirm because it made him wonder how they’d feel under his clothing, stroking his bones or coaxing his magic to take shape. As mortified as he was to admit it, Geno was ready to skip the heavy petting they had yet to get to and jump straight into the final stage.

He just wasn’t exactly sure if he could, quite literally, take it. Or even how to bring the subject up.

What was he supposed to say? Hey, babe? Do you maybe want to smash me without, you know, actually smashing me to pieces?

“Okay,” Reaper spoke up, once again interrupting his thought process “Now I’m really curious.”

“What?”

“You zoned out again. Your thinking face is cute though so I was happy to just watch, but then…” dragging out the last word, the god grinned, his empty, unnerving sockets trained on his face “you started blushing, Gen.”

Now that he thought about it, his face did feel a little warm, though acknowledging it only made the warmth grow. “S-so?” 

“So~ I want to know.”

“Know what?”

Chuckling at the poor attempt at playing dumb, the god grinned. It would have seemed playful on anyone else, but on the god of Death? The Grim Reaper himself? The expression was enough to send Geno running. 

Literally. 

Within seconds he was on his feet and readying to sprint away but the other simply plucked him off the ground and plopped onto the sofa with Geno on his lap, his front pressed to the smaller’s back and his arms carefully crossed before the other to keep him trapped in his embrace. 

“C’mon, Gen, tell me.” Reaper urged, nuzzling the back of his skull lovingly. “It’s not everyday I catch you thinking dirty thoughts. I’m curious.” Geno spluttered and began spouting out denials, but Reaper knew. His face was that same cute shade of red he turned when the god’s jokes took a racy turn. Pressing a skeleton kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head, he began trailing his teeth to where his voice would best be heard, purring the skeleton’s name. “Tell me,” he demanded more than asked, grinning wider when the smaller shifted meekly in response. 

“...”

“Didn’t quite hear you, love.” he teased

“Do…..want……?”

“Louder~”

Oh, for the love of, well, Reaper! Shuffling around in embarrassment, Geno pushed at Reaper’s arms until his grip loosened enough so that he could turn around on his lap. Peering up at the asshole with a scowl, he gripped the sides of his skull with his hands and tugged him down into a firm kiss, their teeth clanking together noisily.

Pleasantly surprised, Reaper sank into the kiss, though he startled a bit when he felt Geno’s tongue trace the seam where his grin sealed shut. Usually the other was endearingly timid when it came to instigating their deeper kisses, prefering to allow Reaper to decide the pace of their intimacy. The god wasn’t complaining though, instantly opening up for his boyfriend and letting him explore. His hands, which had fallen to the sides of Geno’s femurs, tightened their grip a bit when their tongues entangled, and he felt the smaller jerk, magical muscle withdrawing as he seemed to lose his nerve.

Whining in disappointment, Reaper chased Geno’s retreating tongue into the other’s own cavern, leaning into him and dragging a hand up to cradle the back of his skull, practically devouring the other’s mouth. 

Quietly, Geno moaned, his own hands falling to grip the fabric over Reaper’s shoulders as he struggled between deciding to push the other away or pull him closer. Teeth caught the soft ecto of his tongue in a playful nip; however, and he decided that closer was the better option, mewling and clutching at the other tighter. Reaper made an appreciative noise in response and wrapped his free arm around the other’s lumbar, keeping him close as their tongues slid together slickly in an ever increasingly familiar dance.

As skeletons (and with one being a god and all) they technically didn’t need to breathe. Still, old habits die (heh) hard and Geno found himself pulling away from the kiss, panting.  
“Nooooo,” Normally when the taller whined, it would irritate him. It was childish and should have been a turn off, but the god’s voice was low, more of a growl than a petulant complaint. “come back here.” he rumbled, dragging him back in.

Again and again their mouths met until Geno felt as though he was drowning in the sensations of the kiss. Predictably, the reaper’s hands grew restless, the hand cradling Geno’s skull slowly sliding downwards. Fingers brushed across the precious scarf the glitched skeleton wore and down his back, scraping lightly down his ribs and spine through the thick material of his hoodie before retracing their previous path back upwards. Up and down the touch went, light enough that Geno almost couldn’t tell if it was there or not with his clothing in the way, until he shifted in the others lap and the arm around him tightened, the fingers on his back twitching in surprise. 

“Gen, babe.” Reaper gasped, moving only as far away as he needed to speak. “Don’t do that.”

This time it was Geno who didn’t want the kiss to end and he let out a protesting whine he’d later be moritified about as he tugged on his boyfriend’s cloak, squirming a bit when the other didn’t budge. “Do what?”

“That!” Reaper groaned unhelpfully. “Fuck, Geno, baby, you can’t keep moving. Not unless-”

Raising a brow when Reaper abruptly cut himself off, Geno frowned. “Unless what?”

Surprisingly, the other began blushing. Without any eye lights it could be a little difficult to figure out where exactly Reaper was looking, but Geno could tell his gaze wasn’t being met. That, paired with the blush, led to the startling realization that Reaper was embarrassed. He was actually kind of concerned. And impressed. The other usually had such a lack of a shame that he was surprised to learn he could even feel embarrassment.

“Reaps?” 

When the silence began to drag on, he frowned and made to scoot back so he could see Reaper’s face better. At the first hint of movement; however, the god clamped down on his sides in order to prevent him from moving. His expression, still tinted blue, was blank as he stared down at Geno, contemplating, until finally, flatly, he said, “Unless you want to give me a boner.”

Oh.

Oh.

Ooooooh. 

Admittedly, his first instinct was to smack the other. It was kind of hypocritical considering his earlier contemplation of doing the dirty, but, at this point, smacking Reaper when he got suggestive was kind of a second nature. 

Impressively, he managed to hold back on his body’s natural reaction to lash out. Instead, he gripped the material of Reaper’s cloak tighter, his face erupting with color and eyelight darting away. As close as they were to one another, he felt Reaper’s chuckle more than he actually heard it and the soft vibrations from the weak laughter made his knuckles crack as they strained to tighten their hold any further. His earlier struggle returned (what did he say in response to that? Something sexy? How did he be sexy?!) before he decided to leech away some of his boyfriend’s usual confidence and said fuck it (well, mentally, at least).

Shyly, he raised his gaze to meet that of his boyfriend’s and slowly, deliberately, shifted his hips.

There wasn’t anything formed beneath him, but it was less about the feeling and more about the implication of the action. Almost impossibly, the dark pools of the god’s eyes seemed to darken further as he scooped the smaller up. Geno yelped in surprise but held on tightly as the other began making a beeline for the ridiculous canopy bed he generally refused to sleep on out of sheer principal (Why does a bed need curtains? Or so many pillows?). The floor around the sofa they had been seated on was cluttered, but the god simply floated over everything in his path before depositing his lover onto the soft, dark sheets.

“Gen,” the god drawled, gazing down at him heatedly. “Do you want to....?”

Sure that his face was bright enough to match the red streaked across his ribs, Geno nodded to the question left unsaid. His boyfriend’s grin took on a hungry edge. 

“Gen, Geno, baby.” He purred, tugging at the ropes that held his cloak closed. “Are you sure?”

Anticipation burned within him, but so did nervousness, seeming to take hold of his voice. Still, he nodded and the other’s smile only grew all the more wicked as the rope around his belt fell to the floor, followed by the one around his neck. Without the usual ties holding it close, the cloak parted and Geno had to choke down a mouthful of blood as his entire body jerked in surprise, head snapping to the side to look away.

Reaper didn’t wear anything under that, apparently. That was...good to know (and probably should have been expected, honestly).

Amused at his reaction, the god couldn’t help but tease him a little “For someone who calls theirself Genocide, you sure are cute.”

The snappy reply Geno had ready on his tongue was replaced with a startled squeak when fingers curled around his manable in a gentle hold. Coaxing his skull to turn back so their gazes could meet, Reaper leered down from where he now hovered (literally hovered: the wonders of being a god) over the bed. “You’re always so cute, even when you’re trying to be tough.” gently, lovingly, he stroked the bone under his grasp with his thumb “It makes me want to ruin you.” the other continued, his voice dropping back into a husky growl.

Something caught in his nonexistent throat. Embarrassingly, Geno was pretty sure it was a moan.

That was...hotter than it probably should be. He was use to flirty Reaper, but this was different. The air around him seemed, not quite darker, but more intense. Hungry, almost. Like he was a predator ready to pounce on his prey and swallow him whole.

A thrill of an excitement shot down his spine, but Geno couldn’t quite shake off his nervousness, either, his earlier concerns lingering in the back of his head. “Reaper, I...my body is already a little more than ruined.” Plus… “A-and I, uh, I’ve never....” trailing off shyly, he fought the urge to avert his gaze again.

Intense stare seeming to soften, the god dropped from the air onto the bed, kneeling before the other and using his hold on Geno’s skull to pull him into a soft kiss. “You’re stronger than you think you are, Gen.” he reassured him softly “And I’ve never had sex either.” amazingly, he looked a little sheepish “The whole not being able to touch people without killing them thing kind of assured that. If you’re really worried though, we don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Geno cut him off, firm despite the burning magic coloring his skull. “I...I want to.” he repeated, softer. “Just...be careful. My body-”

This time it was his turn to be interrupted, the reaper pressing another short kiss to his teeth. “Like I said, you’re stronger than you think. You’re not going to break if we get a little rough, Gen. In fact,” he smirked “You’d probably like it. You’re kind of a masochist.”

“I am NOT!” Geno screeched, horrified. “Just because I can handle a little pain doesn’t mean I like it, you asshole!” Pain didn’t feel bad because it was always there in the background, lingering. It didn’t feel good though.

...right?

Although he found the sputtering skeleton entertaining, Reaper couldn’t help but be a little astonished. Did Geno really not realize...? 

Heat returning to his sockets, Reaper let out a deep chuckle, drawing his boyfriend’s attention as the smaller stopped his stammering to give him a flustered glare. “Too cute,” the god murmured, voice dipping back into that low, sensual tone “You really didn’t realize it.”

Glare darkening, Geno scowled. “Realize what exactly?”

Leaning back so that he was seated on his rear, the other pulled the smaller skeleton back on his lap, reminisic of how they sat on the sofa earlier. Geno attempted to keep up with his angry frown, but his expression stuttered a bit when the familiar position led him to remembering just how naked the other was under his cloak, bare bones on display before him where the cloak fell open. Keeping his gaze firmly on his boyfriend and not on the flawless, ivory ribs, he huffed at the slightly amused expression the other wore, though the puff of air turned into a gasp when fingers raised to lightly trace the outer edges of his wound. 

Slowly, carefully, Reaper ran the tip of a single phalange across the bone surrounding the cut, sockets trained on Geno as he watched him intently for a reaction. He traced the morbid wound from one end of the cut to the next, blood collecting on the digit before he switched to his thumb to swipe across the cut lightly, bone brushing against the wound. Geno jerked back on his lap but didn’t make it far, squirming as Reaper’s free arm came around him to keep him in place. A high pitched whine was torn from his throat as the thumb passed over his cut again before rubbing a spot just next to the wound on his ribs, the shirt the god was working through tinting red.

“Usually when we kiss, you end up on my lap,” hindered by Geno’s clothing, Reaper snaked his hand under the smaller’s shirt, feeling out the cracks scattered across his ribs and rubbing firmly against the areas that were chipped, causing the shorter skeleton to release a breathy noise. “you’ll make those cute little noises and squirm closer and closer until you’re pressed against me. And when that happens?” blindly finding the edge of the wound, Reaper lightly traced it again before digging his finger into it. Immediately, Geno jerked again and shrieked, tears coming to his sockets as the high pitch noise dragged out into a loud, echoing moan. “My clothes will dig into your cut and you’ll react like that.”  
Reaper pulled his hand out from under Geno’s shirt, but he didn’t seem to realize that as he blinked away tears, the lingering sensation of pain sending tingles down his spine. It had hurt, it still hurt, but the pain seemed to spark into something more the longer it pulsed through his body. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it though before Reaper was kissing him, deeply this time.

“You like pain, Gen.” he growled, briefly parting to tug at the white hoodie Geno wore. He dove in again the moment it was off, tongue prying open the smaller’s teeth to roam the warm, wet cavern behind them as he began unraveling the scarf his lover wore next. It was only when he deemed the other’s mouth fully ravished that he pulled away again, absentmindedly using his magic to levitate the scarf a safe distance away. Geno would kill him if they got it dirty. “I’ve seen you make this little whimper once when you fell asleep and your pillow pressed into your chest. You didn’t move away though. No, you pulled it closer.”

Feeling a little dazed at this point, Geno had to fight to actually focus on what Reaper was saying, his face flushed red with magic as he listened to his words. “You think I like having this big, ugly cut?” 

Hands lightly gripping the edge of Geno’s tee, Reaper paused, expression thoughtful. “No,” he finally said “I don’t think you like that you have it. It’s just the feelings you get from it.” Seeing Geno’s frown, he offered up a reassuring smile. “We should probably have a safeword in case you actually don’t, though. Something like...blue. Blue means stop, right? So if something hurts and it doesn’t feel good, you say blue and I stop.”

Begrudgingly returning the smile, Geno slowly nodded to show his understanding. “I can remember blue.”

“Good.” tugging on the white shirt in his grasp, the god smirked “Shall we continue then?”

Blushing, the smaller pulled his shirt out of Reaper’s hold and tugged it up and over his head himself, balling it up and throwing it over the side of the bed. A bit insecure, he crossed his arms over his damaged torso, suddenly extremely aware of just how broken he must appear next to Reaper’s flawless bones.

The god, sensing his thoughts, gently pulled his arms down, eyes raking across the exposed rib cage hungrily. “Don’t hide,” he murmured. “You’re beautiful.”

Geno wanted to voice his complaints—he knew he wasn’t—but Reaper knew his lover well enough and decided to nip that argument in the bud by pressing their teeth together. Immediately Geno reopened to his probing tongue, sure that he would never get tired of the experience as he allowed himself to be guided backwards onto the bed, the other climbing over his form and pressing his half naked body into the sheets.

Far too soon, Reaper broke away, but their separation didn't last as the god pressed his teeth to Geno’s mandible, leaving a trail of skeleton kisses as he forged a path downwards. Pausing at the rarely revealed neck, he pressed a kiss to the individual vertebra before his grin parted and sank down, the bone giving way to his bite, though not enough to draw marrow.

At the sharp sensation, Geno cried out, arms reflectively wrapped around Reaper’s skull as he pulled his teeth from the bone and lathed the markings with his tongue. His body shook and he fought the instinctual urge to arch as the god’s attention moved from his neck to his clavicle, tongue and teeth laying ruin wherever they touched.

“R-reaper,” Geno panted, moaning when those infamous wandering hands returned to aid the god’s mouth in lavishing his body with attention. Fingers scraped against his ribs pleasantly, one hand toying with his floating ribs and making him shriek while the other drew out a long, embarrassing mewl when it dragged against his wound. “Reaper!” he repeated, toes curling.

“Geno~” the god purred back, continuing his trek downwards. Briefly, he considered sticking his tongue into the giant gash, but decided against it. This time.

Instead, he found himself kneeling before the other's pelvis, his fingers curling under the waistband of his lover’s black shorts. He went to remove them, but paused upon seeing the bright glow emitting through the dark material. Curiously enough, the fabric of the shorts wasn't expanding outwards. It could mean that Geno just wasn’t quite worked up enough yet, but Reaper had a feeling that wasn’t the case.

Trailing his fingers away from the band of the shorts and down to Geno’s femurs, he coaxed the other skeleton into spreading his legs before leaning in and flicking his tongue against the glowing area.

“Reaper!”

Back arching, Geno cried out in pleasure, unused to the feel of anything against such a private (heh, private) area of magic. His legs twitched and attempted to close, but the god forcefully held them open, pressing his tongue more firmly against the shorts and humming in a pleased fashion when he felt an answering wetness starting to form.

He could feel Geno’s legs twitching as he held them open for himself and only let one go so that he could press his fingers next to his tongue, digging into the fabric and pressing it into the pussy hidden him his view. Geno let out another pretty cry and it only urged him on, both tongue and fingers teasing at the mound until his lover’s shorts were practically dripping with magic. That would stain.

“P-please, please,” Geno cried, thrusting his hips up against Reaper’s skull, hands scrambling to find something, anything to hold onto to ground himself. It felt good. It felt so good but it wasn’t enough, the fabric acting as a barrier between them. Arching his hips, he tried to push down his shorts, but Reaper growled and swatted his hands away. “No, no!” he whined as two fingers dug into him, pressing the fabric against his sensitive walls and dragging up so that it rubbed against his clit “Touch me!”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Reaper teased, rubbing at his covered sex, but staring up at Geno’s debauched expression.

“Without the shorts, shith-heeEAD!”

Smirking wickedly, Reaper pulled the hand that had snaked it way unnoticed up the leg of Geno’s shorts out from the clothing. He flicked his tongue over the tart fluid sticking to his phalanges before grasping the band of the shorts and yanking them down and off in one fluid moment. His hands trailed up Geno’s lower legs to where red magic was starting to spread down his femurs, red, glowing ecto flesh forming soft thighs and curving back from his sex into a tight little ass, the magic only stopping in a partial formation once a squishy abdomen was formed, the ecto flesh merging seamlessly into bone upon reaching his rib cage.

“Beautiful,” he repeated his earlier statement, and the shorter flushed, turning his head away stubbornly even as he squirmed, desperate for a continued touch. Chuckling softly, he took Geno’s hands and led them to his legs, pressing them into a loose hold around his knees. “Hold them open,” he demanded, spreading Geno’s legs wider “keep them open for me, okay, baby?”

Part of him wanted to refuse, this was embarrassing, but a glance back at the dark, heated gaze practically devouring his body had him shivering in pleasure. Shifting a bit in place, he obediently hooked his arms under his own thighs and held himself open for Reaper.

“Good boy,” the god praised, admiring the view before his gaze dipped down to look upon the treat that was hidden from him mere moments ago. 

Fingers sliding between Geno’s legs easily, he teased the soft, wet folds of his lover’s cunt before parting them with two fingers, the quivering walls revealed to him sure to feed his fantasies for years to come. He circled the glowing flesh with a single finger once, twice, before pushing it into the heat of Geno’s sex, his untouched walls clamping down tightly on the intrusion as the small skeleton shook and gripped his legs tighter, moaning. “A-ah!”

Watching with rapt attention, Reaper sank the single digit in until the first knuckle, then pulled it out. In and out, in and out, he pumped slowly, watching as the cunt sucked his finger back in with each slow thrust and listening to his lover’s quiet, needy cries. When the movement became easier, slicker, he pressed another finger inside and leaned in to lick alongside the thrusting phalanges, his free hand rising to pinch and rub the skeleton’s clit.

“A-ah! Ah, a-ah!” Geno moaned, digging his fingers into the flesh of his legs “Ah! R-reaper! Reaper!”

Suckling his lover’s leaking fluids, Reaper merely hummed pleasantly in response, his fingers scissoring as they kept thrusting, a third eventually slithering its way inside before all three digits curled, Geno screaming in pleasure as they scraped against something deep within him.

“Oh?” Reaper murmured, tongue withdrawing from the smaller’s pleasured mound “that was a pretty sound. Do it again.” 

Geno shook and had little choice but to comply as those searching fingers found that same bundle of nerves and scraped against it again, forcing his voice from his throat in a raw scream as the special little spot was given undivided attention. “P-please, please, Reaper, please!” he begged, toes curling and legs fighting against his own grip in a desire to wrap around the god’s head, to pull the smirking asshole closer until he did something about the pressure knotting itself low in his stomach. “M-more, Reaper!” he begged “More!” he was close, he was so, so clos-

Just as a fourth finger was roughly fitted into his dripping sex, teeth caught his swollen clit in a sharp bite, sucking the bundle of nerves into the reaper’s mouth and sending a lightning bolt down his spine. His vision whited out, single eye light flickering before extinguishing entirely as a loud wail pushed itself pass his gaping jaw, tongue lolled out and back arching as he came.

Releasing his lover’s clit, Reaper licked his way back down to where the glitched skeleton’s juices flowed, slurping against the throbbing flesh obscenely as he worked his fingers into the now pliant magic harshly, Geno’s hips thrusting back against the digits weakly as he rode out his orgasm.

When the rush of pleasure began extending into something too much; however, he began squirming, gasping and whining as he tried to twitch away rather than towards the pumping fingers, hands releasing their bruising grip on his knees to push at the other’s skull, sobbing a little. “T-too much,” he stuttered, jolting when the fingers only pushed into him harder, faster, the god’s tongue working seamlessly with them to drive him into over-stimulation “Reaper, s-stop, stop! It hurts!”

Withdrawing his tongue, Reaper let Geno push his skull away, red magic tinting his teeth and chin as he eyed the other, his digits continuing to thrust. “You know what to say if you need me to stop.”

Drool sliding down his chin, Geno shook his head as his eye light struggled to reform. “I...I can’t, I can’t!” thrashing, his legs closed, thighs trapping the god’s hand between them “I can’t, Reaper! It hurts, I...I…”

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, the reaper pulled his fingers from the whimpering skeleton’s sex, circling his clit lazily as he stared down at the other. “Safeword, Gen. If you can speak, then you can say it. Blue means stop, remember?”

His clit was pinched between two fingers and then rubbed, the friction on his overwhelmed magic making him cry and press against the hand stuck between his thighs tighter, unsure if he was trying to get it to stop or make sure it couldn't move away. His rib cage heaved with heavy breaths, little hiccups escaping him as he whimpered and cried out. It was too much, too soon, his orgasm leaving him so sensitive that the pleasure burned. “It hurts…” he cried weakly. But it felt so good, the pain melding into pleasure as his body fought between pulling away from the too much feeling and pushing back into the touch making his pussy pulsate in need.

Reaper pressed down on his clit harder as his words devolved into senseless cries, leaning in to swallow his noises briefly before tugging his hand out from its trapped position between Geno’s legs. “Baby, if it’s really too much you need to say the word.”

It was but it wasn’t and, in the end, Geno found himself hiccuping wetly as he shook his head and spread his legs, reaching down to open his burning lips and present himself. “M-more,” he whimpered, eye light finally flickering back to life, taking the shape of a heart. 

“Fuck.” Reaper rasped, the sight sending a wave of heat through his body as his magic gathered around his own pelvis. Rather than complying to his lover’s plea, he committed the image to memory before an idea came to mind. “You want more? Touch yourself.” he commanded, the fingers still wet with Geno’s cum coming between his own femurs to tangle in his unformed magic. “Give me a show, baby, and then I’ll give you something really good.”

“You’re s-such a...a fucking p-pervert.” Geno sobbed even as he pushed his own fingers inside himself. The angle was different with his own hand and he found himself struggling to search out the places that had felt so good earlier. “A-ah!”

Shrugging his loosely hanging robe off and coaxing his magic to form a long, thick cock, Reaper’s chuckle devolved into a groan as he took himself in hand, pumping his member to the sight of his lover fingering himself. “Curl your fingers, Gen,” he instructed, flicking his hand across the head of his dick before tightening his grip as he stroked downwards, moaning. “Come on, baby, make yourself feel good.”

Attempting to follow the instruction, Geno curled his fingers and just barely brushed against something before he lost it, quivering desperately. “I can’t,” he couldn’t find that special little spot, couldn’t drive himself into the wild mess Reaper had made him become. It was probably just in his head, but his fingers felt different and he found himself pulling them from his slick walls, wiping them messily on the sheets before bending his legs and thrusting his hips into the air, needy. “Please.”

Cock already leaking pre just from the desperate mess his lover had become, Reaper slicked his own fluids up and down his shaft before licking his teeth—Geno’s taste still on his tongue—and dragging him in by the legs. Positioning himself so that he kneeled before the other, head nudging against soft lips and Geno’s legs on either side of his body, he leaned in and captured the other in a kiss, whispering, “Fuck, I love you” against his teeth just as he slipped the head of his member into the other’s quivering hole. 

The wet heat of Geno’s pussy clenched around him tightly at the intrusion, but his earlier preparation made it easier to keep sliding forward, the glitchy skeleton whining and wrapping his arms around the god tightly. The taller could feel fingers digging into his scapulae as the smaller was stretched wide, but paid the sensation no mind as he fully seated himself within the other’s tight heat.

Stilling for a few moments, he waited until the other was almost adjusted before slowly withdrawing until only the tip remained…

...then proceeded to slam back into the other.

Right away, Geno shrieked, scrambling to wrap his legs around the other in an attempt to still his movements, but only succeeding in pulling him in harder when the god thrust in again. He wasn’t ready, the tips of his fingers drawing marrow as they bit deeper into the reaper’s shoulder. The other pulled away only to roughly push back in and he moaned, shaking at the ache of stretched again and again when his body wasn’t quite ready for it. It should have hurt, but the ache felt good. 

Teeth sank into his neck, almost distracting him from the feeling of Reaper’s cock opening him up as a moan tore itself from his throat. “Aah, ah, h-hah!” he panted, eventually pushing his hips back against the other. “R-reaper! Reaper! A-aAH!”

As he thrust his hips, plowing his member deep into the other’s welcoming cunt, Reaper lavished the vertebra of Geno’s neck with sharp nips and bites, his hands roaming around the shaking form in his grasp. He traced the little cracks and fissures across the smaller’s ribs, digging into the dips and chips with one hand while the other easily found his chest wound and carefully dug into it just as he pushed forward with his hips.

“ReEAPEeerR!”

Grunting when the other seemed to clamp down on him, he continued his hard thrust, pressure already starting to build low in his abdomen. “Geno.” he growled, his hands dropping from the other’s rib cage to dig bruises into his soft red hips, falling back onto the bed and using his momentum to pull Geno onto his lap, thrusting up deeper into the other’s pussy, the room echoing with the slick sound of his cock sliding in and out of those tight walls. “F-fuck, Gen, baby. You f-feel so good wrapped around me. You’re s-so,” he panted “so good for me, baby. Taking my cock so good.”

The new angle had Geno seeing stars as reaper sank further, deeper, his voice rising in pitch and almost in a constant wail as he pulled himself closer to Reaper, arms tight around the other’s neck. He was sure that he was getting blood on the other’s bones but he couldn’t find it within himself to care as the other’s rib cage rubbed and scratched against his wound with every harsh thrust up into his pussy. He tried to help him out, shakily raising his hips to let the other slip out before pushing back whenever the god thrust up, but he found his legs shaking weakly before he crumpled against the reaper, crying out desperately. That knot was back in his stomach but completion was seemingly out of reach.

Rather than returning to their previous position to make it easier on the smaller skeleton, Reaper simply dug his fingers harder into the glowing red flesh of the other’s ecto and began dragging him up and down his member, snapping his hips up harshly as he fucked up and into the other like a living cock-sleeve. Sweat began trailing down his skull, but it was more from the heat of their coupling rather than physical exertion, his status as a god and Geno’s naturally smaller size making it easy to move the skeleton’s pliant body on his dick.

Eventually; however, Geno’s voice began to pitch even higher, his slick walls fluttering around his member, signalling his approaching organsm. “H-harder,” he pleaded, scratching at the god’s back, desperate for more, to be pushed over the edge. “Harder, f-faster, p-please, Reaps! More!” 

Close himself, Reaper snarled and surged up onto his knees, Geno’s upper body falling back to the bed even as his hips were held up, legs being thrown up over the god’s shoulder as he drove down into him with enough force to shake the bed. He was noticeably taller than Geno, meaning that the smaller skeleton’s back was barely on the bed, his body curved oddly enough that it was actually a little hard to breathe. It made his head feel dizzy, but Reaper was angling his hips anew with every thrust until Geno shrieked with pleasure, the little bundle of nerves being found again, and the shorter skeleton decided that liked how the two sensations melded together.

“Yes, yes!” he cried out, eyelight still heart shaped and hazy with pleasure. Drool dripped down messily from his mouth, his teeth parted to allow his tongue to hang freely as all the sensations he felt pushed him further and further along. “More, Reaper! M-more! I...I’m close. Please, Reaps, honey, I-I’m so c-close!”

“C-come on, Gen.” the god groaned, driving into him harder, faster. Although he didn’t normally show it, Reaper was strong and he found himself putting a good deal of force into the movement of his hips, Geno’s ecto burning a brighter red as hard bone slapped against his hips and thighs “Come for me, Gen.” he demanded, voice a low, growling drawl “Come for me.”

Driving his hips forward, he thrusted in harshly once, twice, thrice before seating himself as far inside Geno as he could, body locking up as his cock twitched and released a wave of hot cum deep into the other’s hole, the smaller skeleton’s name on his tongue.

As the first rope of heated release hit his walls, Geno’s cunt clenched tightly and he screamed, the loudest yet as his own orgasm tore through his body, fluid rushing out from his mound even as his needy cunt milked Reaper’s dick for all it had to offer. 

Neither moved aside from weak twitches of their hips, Reaper thrusting lightly, minutely to ride out their orgasms. Only when he began softening did the god pull out, lowering Geno’s hips and legs back onto the bed and sinking onto his ass while the other gasped and moaned, shaking with the aftershocks of his pleasure.

Sated as he was; however, Reaper couldn’t help but nudge those bright legs open once more, even as his magic dissolved for now. The sight before him had him tempted to call it back, though, Geno limp on his back, jaw agape, with bites and bruises littered along his body and Reaper’s cum dripping sluggishly from his pussy. He could even see the rest of it inside him, the blue color of his essence glowing purple through his lover’s red magic. 

Part of him wanted to dig it all out with his fingers and tongue, to bring tears back to Geno sockets as he was forced into mindless pleasure again and again. The rest of him wanted to scoop up what little of the cum was trailing out and push it in, wanted to summon his cock again just to fill Geno up until the sensation of his seed alone was enough to send the smaller skeleton into release.

Tempted, his his fingers brushed lightly against the sensitive magic, but Geno flinched away, weakly rolling onto his side. 

“N-noooo,” he slurred, a certain tiredness seeping deep into his bones “No more. Blue. Blue.”

Chuckling, Reaper withdrew his hand and reached over the side of bed, grabbing for Geno’s usual bloodied t-shirt. “No more.” he agreed, coaxing the other onto his back. “But you have to at least let me clean you off, Gen.”

Whining softly, Geno nodded sleepily, his legs falling open. The reaper groaned quietly—that really was a nice sight—and looked around the Save Screen until he found a stray bottle of water. Mentally, he decided he would have to get Geno a sink or shower after this as he poured the water onto the shirt, using it to gently clean away the mess between the skeleton’s thighs. Geno twitchd and whimpered at the feel of the cold, wet cloth against his heated flesh, but Reaper simply hushed him, finishing his work before doing a quick wipe down of his chest (Geno did end up getting blood on him) and flinging the shirt over his shoulder carelessly.

That taken care of, the taller skeleton took his place next to his lover and pulled him into his arms, the smaller turning in his embrace with a quiet, pleased sound in order to snuggle closer. The god would probably have to leave soon before he was hunted down to work, but, for now, he simply dragged a blanket over their naked forms and cuddled his cute little lover close.

“Love you, Reaps.” Geno murmured quietly, eyes closed. “...and I’m still not a masochist, asshole.”

Laughing lowly at the others denial, the god simply decided to let it go, nuzzling the glitchy skeleton’s head. “Love you too, Gen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper is totally biting his tongue to keep himself from telling Geno he's also a sub. The poor thing can probably only handle one self discovery at a time.
> 
> That being said, I didn't actually lean into the whole masochistic thing as much as I originally meant to. I really wanted to make Geno a kinky mofo because I have SO MANY headcannons about him, but I guess I'll save the plans I have locked away for another day.
> 
> Also? This is my first fic so I'll just be...standing in the corner. Mortified. 
> 
> Let me know if you're interested in seeing more of this pairing, though! Afterdeath is probably my favorite ship after Kustard and I think it would be fun to give writing these two together another shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
